


It's Not That Easy

by dedeecated_dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Being an Idiot, Drabble, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sterek drabble inspired by a gif on 9gag</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Easy

They were sitting side by side under a tree at the park, watching various activities that were happening around them; a man walking his golden retriever, two young mothers talking to each other on a bench while their children playing, a girl jogging with a headphone on. The cool wind was blowing every now and then, brought chills to Stiles and Derek. They knew the summer was almost over.

Stiles glanced at the older boy, “So...”

“Hm?”

“Who is the person that you like?”

A pause and Derek turned to him, raising an eyebrow, “Why?”

Stiles shrugged, “Just curious. C’mon, man. Just answer it”, he smirked.

Derek looked away for a bit before answered, “You first. Who is the person that you like?”

The brown-haired boy chuckled, “Say it together, shall we?”

Derek huffed a laugh, nodding.

“One... two... three”

They opened their mouths at the same time.

“It’s you”

“It’s your best friend”

Silence fell upon them right away. Stiles looked down to his lap, not saying a word. His shoulders went rigid.

“Haha... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that”, he tried to laugh but his voice was shaking.

Derek scratched his left arm and cleared his throat slightly.

“No, it’s okay”

Stiles was still staring onto his lap and Derek didn’t know what to do. A sniff was heard and the younger boy stood up.

“I-I better head home now. My father’s shift is almost over”

Derek dared to sneak a peek at his face and his heart broke seeing his eyes full of unshed tears. Yet he still couldn’t say anything.

Stiles looked at him and gave him a broken smile that very much felt like a goodbye.

“See ya”

Derek watched him go with a broken heart. He knew he was the reason behind those tears, he wanted to kill himself for that, but he didn’t mean it to happen. He... hadn’t known Stiles liked him. He had thought Stiles would’ve said Parrish or, hell, maybe even Raeken. That was why when Stiles had asked him, he had just blurted out the first person that had come to mind: Scott. He would’ve been torn apart if Stiles had known his true feelings but couldn’t have been able to do anything about it because he hadn’t felt the same as Derek.

But then he had said that he was the one that he liked. Derek had never wished to meet a hunter and be killed on the spot that bad before that.

He was such a fucking coward! Why had he had to lie to protect himself? Why couldn’t he have been honest? Why hadn’t he... God, why??

Derek brought up his knees to his chest and hugged them, burying his face in his arms.

_I wish I had told him the truth instead..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always love!  
> Prompts (non multi-chaptered, please ^^) are always welcome!


End file.
